


Flemeth's New Look

by attack_on_feels



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Multi, Or Is It?, crack!ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attack_on_feels/pseuds/attack_on_feels
Summary: Based on this post I made about the validity of Flanders, my Flemeth/Anders crack ship.https://atilla-da-honey.tumblr.com/post/619340264204550144/ok-this-is-extremely-important-but-i-just-realisedThis should have a lot more build up. In fact I'd say I've jumped to the midway point of their story but this is where inspiration took me so whatever. Set after Solas and Flemeth meet at the end of Inquisition. Flemeth is 4 souls in a trench coat and uses They/Them pronouns.(Also I'd love feedback! I'm learning how to write and I'd like to know if this makes sense to anyone other than me?)Flemeth has a new body. Anders is.....disturbed.How many people are apart of this relationship again?
Relationships: Anders/Flemeth, Anders/Mythal/Solas/Urthemiel
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	Flemeth's New Look

When they arrived back at the shack, they found Anders dozing on the bed as Warden Pawmander kneeded into the thick fabric of his feathery black jacket. 

  
As far as offerings went, they had most certianly recieved better than the perpetually exhausted, scruffy faced, depressed human before them but damned if they could think of a finer example at just this moment. 

  
_“You did not tell me that your new paramore is a human.”_ Whispered a disgruntled voice from within her. They could pick up a sense of thinly veiled horror at the notion of it. ” _You didn’t ask.”_ they thought back, knowing he would pick up on their satisfaction at his discomfort. 

  
Their focus returned to the dozing man before them and their golden eyes sharpened. They did so love to make an entrance. 

  
“Well, well, well. What do we have here? It seems someone has carelessly abandoned a perfectly lovely man into my dubious care. How unfortunate."

  
His eyes opened immediately at the sound of they're voice and he shot up much to the chargin of poor Warden Pawmander. His confused gaze took in they're new form, lingering on they're clothing, their stance and searching their eyes.

  
“I........Flemeth?” He asked incredulously.

  
“We’re you expecting someone else?” They drawled. 

  
“No, but it seems I got them anyway.” 

  
Something about his delivery tickled them. He had that affect on them. He was endlessly amusing. They threw back their head and laughed. Or at least they tried to. It didn’t seem to sit well with the new body. Not a huge surprise, really.

  
“I.....Why are you dressed like shit?” Anders demanded.

  
“Hmm. Not the first question I had anticipated if I am to be honest.”

  
“Oh we’ll get to the rest of it. But those clothes need to be burnt. Immediately.” 

  
_“Why does everybody always assume that I want to hear their criticisms of my clothing choices. They are warm and comfortable. Functional.”_

  
” _They are hedious. Some truths hurt old friend.”_

  
_“Do not burn my clothes.”_

  
_”I will make no such promise.”_

  
“So Felmeth.” Said Anders, interuptimg their internal deliberations. “Did you do something new with your hair?”

  
“If you would like to make bald jokes I will not be offended. In fact I have centuries of material to contribute.” 

  
“I see. And are you just going to continue to side step the fact that you apparantly just....popped out and got yourselves a new body?” That was your “errand?”

  
“I did and it was.”

  
“Ok. Ok. And um, this...fellow your.....possessing? Who is he then?” 

  
“Possessing is such an ugly word with ugly connotations. Co-habbiting sounds much nicer, would you not agree?” 

  
“Fine. Yes. Speaking of “agree" the man your “co-habbiting"....he just what....let you slip in?”

  
“Such a concencious young man. Yes, I recieved his consent. Or rather, he obtained mine. He was the one who came to me seeking this arrangement.”

  
“Ok. Ok. That’s...That’s great. So is he....can he hear us then? Is he a part of your....” he gestured flipiantly at them. “Your, whatever you and your Justice have become?”

  
“oh no. No, Solas and I would never work out. Neither of us were ever any good at compromise. This will not be a permanent bond. We are simply seperate entities who have agreed to share a body for practical reasons for the foreseeable future.”

They took the opportunity to make their way a little closer to him, lowering their voice as if it could ever be possible to keep a secret from Solas in their condition. “Between you and I Dear One, he needed this. I will be a stabelizing factor for him. He’s rather despondent right now you see. He just ended a passionate yet ill-fated relationship and it has only hardened his resolve to destroy the world.” 

  
Anders tracked their movement from where he sat on the edge if their bed. He gave no visible indicator on wether it was a welcome development and the lack of insight vexed them. They resolved to keep their remaining distance for now. Solas sent a indignant stab of disapproval at their casual mention of his plans but she ignored him.

  
“Right, well...ok we'll come back to that ending the world part in a minute because that seems noteworthy. Okay so Solas. That’s his name then? Is he in there? Can he....I mean are you in full controll or...?”

  
“For the moment I am, though should he decide to he could wrest controll from me at any moment. His body will always favour him. Not that he has need to. As I said, he sought out this arrangement.”

  
“What madman thinks that it’s a good idea to hand over his body to a swamp witch? No offence babe.”

  
“I would never accuse Solas of entertaining sensible ideas.”

  
“ _Rude_.” whispered Solas hotly.

  
“Clearly. And where is your body right now?”

  
“I have no need of it for now and so I unmade it.”

  
“Fantastic. Right. Well not to be crass but um...how does this affect our sex life? Is he..I mean can we still....surely we can't”

  
“Why ever not?”

  
“Because there is a whole-ass man inside your head??? Or your inside his head? His body? Flemeth, surely that would cross some lines? I'm sure he didn't sign up for pound town featuring my dick?”

  
“Don’t be ridiculous. Solas and I have been friends longer than you and the vast majority of your forefathers have been alive. We have fought, fucked and foiled one another in every conceivable way. This would hardly be the most intimate thing we've done.” 

  
“Right. Borrowing a body. Engaging in a wierd threesome.....foursome? Wait how many are we now exactly? ” He had distracted himself from his own point, and they let him. 

  
“You are two. I am four.”

  
“So we're a... hexsome?”

  
They thought on it a moment. There had been a term for this exact situation once. What was it again? They sifted through the many languages, cultures and memories that had shaped them, searching for the right one. It was a little like looking through a pile of broken glass, trying to figure out what the shatterd objects original form had looked like.

  
" _No'sal Dun’lath_." Solas soon whispered. Ah that was it. "Fucking of the Six-souled." They could feel his unease. He hadn't expected them to be completely whole after Mythal’s death but he was only now realising just how many parts of Mythal they had lost to the disorder and chaos that was the result of so many minds crashing togther. Sure the information was there, somewhere. It simply took them some time to dig through everybody and find it. Well, at least he was wise enough to not voice any concerns. They may no longer have a claim to perfection, but they were functional enough. And besides, not a single one of them had ever taken criticism very well. They should probably answer Anders. 

  
“We are what we are. There is no sense in confusing things by attempting to quantify the unquantifiable. We are simply six people in two bodies, four of which love one another.”

  
“Wait, only four? I know Solas is new but who else doesn't....?”

  
“Urthemiel is also a relatively new addition if you'll recall. She hasn't quite decided If she will be a permanent addition or if she would like to take on our romantic inclinations towards you. She is somewhat neutral on the matter. Mostly, she rests. I hear from her very little.”

  
“Well. I had assumed that all of you was on board with me. Would have been nice to know there were hold outs.” He was disturbed and a little petulant. Unfortunate. They would attempt to reassure him of their affections. 

  
“You have far more of my devotion than it is wise for me to give. Do not resent the parts of me that have maintained their sense.” 

  
Anders huffed, his mouth slipping into an amused grin. “You know the only thing sadder than the fact that you clearly thought that was a reassuring thing to say is that I actully found it incredibly comforting. This is...not a normal relationship between normal people and I need to stop pretending it is. Six people, four of whom love each other works for me. ” 

  
“I am glad.” Truthfully that was something of an understatement. But They had flattered the mans ego enough for one day. “In regards to Solas, You do not need to fear his reaction to a sexual liasion. He could not bring himself to close the deal with his lady love and its been a frankly, embarrassingly long time since the man has been pleasured. We'd be doing him a favour.” 

  
Solas was “mysteriously” quiet in response to that. Even if they couldn't feel his quiet, embarassed longing, the silence alone would have tipped them off. He was certainly still preoccupied with his own mortal love but the prospect of even second-hand affection was too enticing for him to dismiss. Poor lonely Solas. Well, he had always been a bit of a voyeur. 

  
“So hes aware then? He'd be...involved? Not keeping apart like Urthemiel?” Asked Anders.  
“He will remain aware every moment I inhabit him. He can speak to me and through me should he wish to. We have full access to each other’s thoughts and feelings. He would feel our affections as if it were his own. You should be aware that during our arrangement we will be somewhat influenced by each others personalities.” She felt Solas leaning forwards and focused on his intensions for a moment. “He says “greetings" by the way.”

  
“Oh. Um. Hello Serah Solas, I guess. My name is Anders.”

  
Solas sent through images and feelings in rapid succession. They saw the explosion of the Kirkwall Chantry and felt Solas’ approval that Anders wouldn’t quietly submit to a life of imprisonment and opression. They saw the results of fierce battles between mages and Templars, the sorrow he had felt witnessing the slaughter of innocents and the disgust at the entitlement of the Templars. The fury and grief as weak mages unused to strife and struggle had turned to binding spirits. The devistating loss of Wisdom. A dwarf telling tales of a haunted healer who lived beneath the city of Kirkwall, the image of an elf woman, pain her eyes but steel in her voice as she looked between two men and softly spoke a name: “Hawke.”

  
“ _That Anders?_ ” Whispered Solas sharply.   
_“I have a type.”_ They replied, simply.   
" _Indeed_."

  
They were similar, these two men whom she loved. They had both tried their hand at forcing change and both faced the concequences of such hubris. Solas would either pity Anders or despise him. But that was Solas' problem not theirs. No their concern was that their paramour had not yet decided If their new arrangement was one that he could live with. Those born to their bodies held them so tightly. They would ensure that Anders would understand the benifits of change. 

  
“This change was due. I had planned to replace myself some time ago but my daughter thwarted me. A mortal body can only remain intact for so long.”

  
“I liked your body though. Not that Solas here is hard on the eyes, but it was...you.”

  
“An ignorant sentiment. A body is a vessel, nothing more. That was hardly my first.” She raised a brow suggestively. “Besides, youth has it's charms.” 

  
“Your body had plenty of charm! It was distinguished and beautiful. I don’t understand what you gain out of this arrangement.”

  
It was a sweet sentiment. 

  
“I gain options. I gain stability. I gain controll. All things that I lacked and that I desired.”

  
“And you couldn’t have those things and still be in your own body?”

  
“No. Somethings require sacrifice. We have made our choice and we accept the concequences.”

  
“And all of you agreed to thìs? Flemeth, Justice, Urthmiel, Solas....everyone is really ok being crammed inside the one body? You're all happy?”

  
“We are all content with the arrangement, yes.” 

  
He closed his eyes for a moment. They wondered if Justice was sharing its thoughts on the matter with him. It was likely, they decided. Whatever it said seemed to sooth Anders but not so much as Flemeth would have liked. They had a disconcerting thought. 

  
“You are still conflicted?” They enquired.

  
“...Yes?” 

  
“Is it the penis?”

  
“What?”

  
“Solas’ penis? Does the notion of another mans penis entering our sexual relationship discomfort you?”

  
“Andraste's funky underthings...You went and swapped out your whole body without warning and threw a new brain into your mind-salad of a personality! Forgive me if I need a moment to take it all in!” 

  
“But you would be intrested in...”taking it all in”, yes?”

  
“Are we talking about Solas' Penis again?”

  
”Indeed, we are.” 

  
“This is the weirdest relationship I've ever been in and I dated Hawke.” 

  
“Be warey. Such compliments will only increase my desire to ravish you, Dear One.”

  
“You're...excited about the new penis aren't you?” 

  
“Believe me, as far as penis’ go its a wonder. Solas would like to say that he truely appreciates that you value his comfort. He finds your concerns about consent commendable, and though he's not thrilled that you are human, he still gives it freely. In light of his immediate plans he encourages us to use our time wisely. Things will be in motion soon and the time required for love and pleasure will be scarce......Oh and he would also like to add that he has never recieved any complaints from his past lovers in relation to his penis.”

  
“You two are wierdly focused on his penis you know that?” 

  
“Homestly, you could stand to be a little more focused on it.”

  
“Right now? Flemeth im not even... I mean I'm excited about it I guess. In theory. It’s just, its a big change.”

  
“Oh its big.”

  
“Flemeth you are better than that joke. Not by much, but still. “ 

  
“Very well. I will of course, wait for you to feel comfortable with the new body. I would not wish to distress my Dear Heart.” 

  
“Thank you .”

  
It was not a surprising reaction. All things considered, it was probably the best reaction they could have hoped for. And it was refreshing to see a man so concerned with the trappings of consent, not that they had personally paid such ethics much mind in recent history. But still. Justice suited the lad. 

  
They would respect his discomfort... But they had been gone for some days. And they found that surprisingly, the solitude was not welcome. It had been something of a relief to merge with Solas. Urthemiel was a quiet, wounded soul after her ordeal. Solas may be a broken man but at least he was entertaining. And yet, even with four souls, they were still filled with a sense of loneliness. It was the lad. He had broken them somehow, as men are want to do. It was hard not to resent him. They has spent thousands of years in comfortable solitude, not counting the time spent raising their daughters, and in the blink of an eye he had changed a fundamental aspect of their character. They no longer preferred to be alone. Disgusting. 

  
Well, the boy would face the concequences of his actions. They strode confidently forwards to stand before him. Flemeth knew how to move a body, to make it alluring and desirable and she saw no reason not to put Solas on full display. She felt Solas slip her instructions on how precisely they should arrange their features in order to appear sufficiently “arrogantly disinterested.” He had always been a good friend like that. From the look in his eye, she had sucessfully arrested Anders' attentions. 

  
“There are certian rites one expects their lover to observe when they reunite after a parting has occurred.” They informed him.

  
He blinked.

  
“There are?”

  
“There are.”

  
“Such as........?”

  
“A declaration of how profoundly the parting affected the lover. Expressions of relief. Physical acknowledgement that the lover has safely returned.”

  
His face was lit up by a rare smile. It did wonders for him, honestly. She hated it. “Are you trying to say you missed me?” He asked. He was radiating a smug kind of joy. They would never have allowed either of their traitorous husbands to get away with such flippant cheek. They wondered why they allowed it. They had become weak. Perhaps joining with Solas would have an unexpected benifit. It seemed they needed a reminder on the virtues of Pride. 

  
They affixed a stern glair on their borrowed face. He was a fool, therefore it would be folly to expect him to act in a sensible manner. Besides such teasing seemed less...demeaning when it came from Anders. 

  
“ _I never knew Connabar but Elgar’narn would have said it to mock you. To imply that you are weak. You have become bitter old friend. The man before you is only pleased his lover missed him as much as he had missed them.”_

  
Perhaps _he_ was right. 

  
Well. Statisticly it had to happen eventually. 

  
_“Oh for fucks sake Mythal. Just tell him you wish to kiss him.”_

  
Fine. Let it not be said that they were cowards. 

  
“I should very much like to kiss you, if you are of a similar mind.”She declared loftily.  
If he rejected them they would set him on fire. They would burn him to cinders and ash. They had been worshiped as a Goddess! They were the avatar of Vengence! Their whims had decided the fate of nations! Kings, slaves and all in between had trembled in their presence! Had begged to shower them with love and devotion! This man. This simple, arrogant, foolish, wonderful man could deny her hearts desire if he so choose and they would have no recourse but to accept it. It was horrorfing! Terrible! His affections have addled her senses. Actully, she should clearly burn him either way- Oh! He was moving! He had anticipated their thoughts and saught to strike first! They must not allow-

He was. 

  
He was kissing them. 

  
It was. 

  
Very nice. 

  
They would probably not destroy him. 

  
Damn him. 


End file.
